


Being parted, broken hearted

by snowbryneich



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: Post AWE James survives and retains his career. The five times the Pirate King escapes, and the one time she doesn't.





	1. I - An escape at a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepylotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/gifts).



> For a tumblr prompt from sleepylotus - Post AWE James survives and retains his career. The five times the Pirate King escapes, and the one time she doesn't.

The first-time James encountered Elizabeth Swann after her appointment as pirate royalty, it was at a ball at the Governors on Nassau. James had heard of her – heard of the brethren’s victory in his sick bed and her unlikely title and had been considering his options. His recovery from the wound he took on the Dutchman had rather seemed a second chance at life. As had Beckett’s and the company’s defeat. There was no reason he could not have a life with honour now. Currently, England was at war with the French and at peace with Spain and he could likely find himself fighting that war instead of chasing pirates for all he had very little influence left.

 

There are even Spanish officers mingling here in this small celebration of the current peace. James would be surprised if it lasts six months before the position was reversed and they are once again battling Spain but he was enjoying the evening – the Spanish dignitary had brought along several casks of very fine wine and any minute now no doubt the Governor’s wife would be pressing him to dance with his daughter who in James’ opinion should still be in the school room.

He had given some consideration to courting again now his life was more settled. He would like a family of his own and he if thinks of the Pirate King with a lingering fondness he was honest when he finally admitted their destinies were not joined no matter how much he would wish it to be otherwise. It did not mean he wished to be linked with another Governor’s daughter though and certainly not a flirty fifteen-year-old. James would pick someone sensible, one of the wallflowers back home who was in danger of being considered an old maid. Someone who would want a family and an establishment and not care he was away at sea half the year. He would like to be a father and while a convenient arrangement had never appealed in the past now it just seemed like it would be less painful. So, that would be his plan as soon as he returns home. And for now, he would enjoy the gathering and take the measure of those Spanish officers who are here.

 

It threw a wrench into his sensible plans then when he was circling the room and paused when he heard a familiar laugh that was very out of place. The sight of Elizabeth in Spanish dress, her hair dyed midnight black shocked him into silence and he was almost thankful he had to pretend interest in her companion and bowing greeting to the Spanish captain who was her companion, barely daring to look at her.  The hair threw him of course. A riot of black curls around her smiling face and he could see laughter in her dark eyes while he stared stupidly. It looked striking on her of course – made her face paler and her lips seem redder – but it was just a veneer of course. She was still the same Elizabeth and this was so clearly a ploy that when he was introduced to ‘Senora Isabel Cisne,’ he nearly laughed himself.

“Charmed to make your acquaintance Senora,” he said only for her to blink at him and turn to the Captain who obligingly translates his words. Well, James assumes so – his Spanish was sadly lacking. Elizabeth curtsies prettily and James wonders just what she was playing at – her dress, while Spanish styled was far too low cut to be that of a modest Spanish matron and the Captain, was certainly treating her possessively.

James managed to cobble enough of his schoolroom Spanish together to request a dance which only earns him a glare from the Spanish officer as Elizabeth takes his arm and lets him lead her away.

But she maintains the pretence of not speaking English throughout the dance and answers all his queries in what seems to him to be perfect Spanish. Meaning he understands less than half of it. But towards the end of their dance, she leans up to whisper in his ear. “Your room – Midnight.”

And then she was off – now charming yet another Spanish officer it seems while her erstwhile beau glares at James as if he is at fault for her fickleness. Chance would be a fine thing, James thinks sceptically and then he was accosted by the lady of the house and her daughter and by the time he extricates himself from that ‘ _Isabel_ ’ was nowhere to be seen.

 

It was closer to one in the morning before Elizabeth lets herself into his room. James had told himself half a dozen times that he would go to bed or ignore her knock. He did not have to dance attendance on her. Yet he was still pacing when she slips into his room without so much as a knock.

She was dressed for bed in a floor length wrap and her darkened hair loose around her face. “I am sorry I’m late,” she said. “Capitan González is beyond persistent. He has been pacing outside of my room for hours. He rather thinks I owe him for the invite.”

“Don’t you?” James said – he could imagine what the Captain thought he was owed and almost wished the man luck because there was no doubt Elizabeth had no intention of fulfilling that promise – nor did he think she _should_ but she cannot say she was not in the man’s debt. James cannot imagine how else she would have gotten an invite.

“Not that much,” Elizabeth said sharply. “They think I am a poor widow angling for protection – they could at least make an offer of carte blanch before expecting some return. Or should it be carta blanca?” She sat down on his bed and sighed theatrically as he pondered for a brief moment if there was any truth in her statement. He could not see there being any. His understanding was that Elizabeth _was_ widowed but he doubted she was poor and she had been clear about not wanting any man’s protection. “You look well, though,” she said carrying on conversationally. “I was relieved to hear you survived, I thought you dead the night you freed me – until Will’s father said otherwise. Then I worried you had been aboard when we sank the _Endeavour_.”

James tried not to be thankful she had given him a passing thought. Why was she here – it could not be just to torment him and make him feel foolish for making plans as if he no longer loved her. “No,” he said. “Beckett did not suffer wounded on his flagship. I was transferred to a hospital ship.”

“I’m glad,” she said frankly, “there were few survivors from the _Endeavour_ and no officers. What are you doing in Nassau?”

James decided he was not going to play her game whatever it was. “I think my purpose here is quite clear,” he said. “I should be asking you that?”

 

There was a long moment when she stared at him appraisingly and he would have given everything he had fought so hard to get back to know what she was thinking. He had known her half her life – why was she still such a puzzle. And worse why was that such a draw to him.

“Really James – isn’t it best you don’t know?” Elizabeth said in a sweet tone that belied her words. “Do you want to arrest me – or have more reason to feel guilty that you did not?” She stepped closer. “I will assure you there was a reason I was playing a Spanish lady tonight.”

 

“That is hardly better,” he said, “We are at peace with Spain, Elizabeth.”

“You might be,” Elizabeth said carelessly. “For now, would you care to wager how long that will last?”

James would not. He had declined several such wages from fellow officers already. He disapproved of gambling in general and on wagering on diplomacy in particular. “Perhaps I should ask instead what you are doing in my room,” he said tiredly as Elizabeth carried on making herself comfortable on his bed,

“I wanted to see you,” she said sitting up as if this was obvious. “It seems we are still entwined, after all, James.”

James felt his cheeks colour. He had not realised he would be run through immediately after that confession but he certainly had not anticipated seeing Elizabeth again. Their paths could not have been more divergent.

“Do you need protection,” he said finally. “From Captain González and his ilk.” He came to her side – no-one would pay any attention if she made a complaint about the captain and he was surprised when she took his hand and brushed a kiss to it.

“No,” she said. “I can look after myself. But I would not mind some friendly company, James.” Her tone made clear just what she meant by company. Before he could express his shock, or protest or ask why or even consider if this was part of whatever scheme she had going, she pulled him close and kissed him. And he was lost to her – as always.

 

* * *

Afterwards, she curled up in his arms her dark hair rumpled and her hand running over his chest. James did not have words. He suspected this was a mistake. It certainly put paid to his plans to go home and have a marriage of convenience and _never_ think of Elizabeth Swann again. Yet he could not regret the encounter. Knowing what it was to have Elizabeth in his arms and in his bed.

James held her gingerly – he was sure if he held any tighter she would object and leave and that would be it. And he would probably never sleep again without thinking of the feel of her in his arms, the taste of her mouth and her skin or the sound she had made when pleasure overtook her.

“That was lovely, James,” she said in a contented tone nuzzling into him. It made James feel a little less guilty – but not by much and then she had startled him further by adding. “I have wanted to do that since you kissed me on the Dutchman.”

“You married Mr Turner,” he said a little indignantly.

“Ah,” Elizabeth said. “Well, I wanted him too – James. It is the benefit of being a pirate. Take what you can – give nothing back.” Then she made herself comfortable and went to sleep and James lay awake. Of course, he was disappointed but he had been more so in the past. Perhaps _want_ was all he would have of her – it was more than he had ever expected to have.

 

He stirred in the night to found her gone, the other side of the bed cold and that was no more than he expected either.

So, he was surprised to wake in the morning and find her curled up in his arms. The dark hair looks harsh in the sunlight and she looks pale. But she looks comfortable and James allows himself a brief moment to pretend just what a life with her could be like.

A life she would never want, he reminds himself, smoothing a bit of hair off her face feeling guilty when she stirs. She bolts from his arms then and he thinks he had offended her until she takes herself to the window to empty her stomach.

James averts his eyes and when she seems to be done brings her water and a cloth. “Are you alright?” he said.

“Quite,” she said. “I am used to it now.” Elizabeth rinses her mouth and glances at him. “I suppose I should tell you the real reason I am here then. I came to hire a midwife,” she told him. “Shipwreck Cove is without one and if I wanted a decent one I had to come part way back to civilisation. The ball was just a diversion. And I hardly wanted to share my reasons with my crew. Not yet – they think I am robbing the Governor.”

James found himself staring at her speechless and suddenly flush with shame over his behaviour. Bedding a pregnant woman and not even noticing – it had been four months since the battle and Turner’s death– surely he should have seen.  He found himself staring at her in her wrap and he could see no sign at all of a pregnancy. She laughed at him and came over to him and took his hand and placed it on her stomach where he could not feel anything anymore than he could see it. The wrap was pure silk and he could feel the heat of her skin beneath it – and he knew very well that it was all she had on. “I am not showing yet. It’s more evident here,” she said a note of mischief in her voice as she guided his hand up to her breast - James yanked his hand out of her grasp and away from her person at once trying to ignore the swell of want she had provoked him – no not provoked – he had wanted her from the moment he had seen her in the ballroom and having bedded her once had only made it worse. But there was no reason to admit to it. No doubt she meant to torment him for whatever reason.

 

He took a breath. Perhaps it was not a tease – perhaps it was some sort of plea without wanting to seem weak. “Elizabeth if you wanted to come home I could arrange a pardon,” James said. “You cannot want to bring a child up in Shipwreck cove.” Even the name of the place was ominous. She put paid to the notion of her wanting help immediately.

“I only plan to give birth in Shipwreck Cove,” Elizabeth said sharply. “I’m going to bring my child up on the _Empress_.” James had a dozen arguments against such recklessness but before he could say a word she added. “I know it is risky but is not as if children on land are entirely safe. How many children did Beckett hang.”

James could not argue with that stepping away, ashamed of himself all over again.

“I suppose at sea, Mr Turner will be able to see you both.” James ventured.

“No,” Elizabeth said quietly. “Not unless we are sinking – his duties do not allow for that.” She was remarkably calm about it and James was further confused. It was not like her to be so accepting of something she surely would not like. “Do you think I can’t manage on my own?” she said suddenly and James knew if he did not know her so well he would never have heard the note of doubt in her voice.

“I think you can manage anything,” James said. “But you should not _have_ to Elizabeth.”

“James I did not come here for help,” Elizabeth said. “And I am not going back to Port Royal – unless you mean to arrest me and make me plead my belly.”

“Of course, not,” James said stung. “Elizabeth why did you come here last night – truly.” Elizabeth shrugged a little and went to speak but James would never know if she would actually ever have told him because that was when Captain González burst into the room with half a dozen marines and the Governor of Nassau.

Elizabeth shrieked and clung to him in a most convincing manner while flinging wild accusations at the Captain in her fluent Spanish and broken English overlaid with an awful Spanish accent that James would have wagered she had learnt from Sparrow. Despite the pretended language difficulties. She managed to convey quite neatly that she had been egregiously abused and taken advantage of by the Captain and had chosen to throw herself at a British officer in hopes of extracting herself from his clutches.

 

As narratives go it was quite convincing and Captain González only got more irate and insistent that she had stolen his papers regarding the Spanish supply lines and while Elizabeth wept and cowered behind him denying any such thing. “I left wiz nothing,” she said. “No even my jewels. He is wicked. _Wicked_.”

James knew she was acting but even her feigned distress was enough to make him want to run the Spaniard through.

The Governor looked quite helpless. “Admiral Norrington – I do not mean to be forward but if you confirm the whereabouts of the lady at the time of the loss it might clear things up.”

 

There it was then – he was her alibi. James swallowed and Elizabeth clung to his arm.

“Sir this is most irregular,” he said. “Do you often quiz guests about private matters in the presence of foreign officers.”

“No – of course not.” The Governor snapped. “But surely you can see this is an extraordinary case.”

And it was – as if James could send Elizabeth to a Spanish prison even if she was not increasing.

“The lady has been here all night,” he said. “She has made a most convincing case for my taking her back to Port Royal with me. If Captain González wanted to keep his mistress, he should have been kinder to her.”

Elizabeth clung to him then murmuring “Gracias Almirante,” and making what James thought were several obscene promises in her apparent adopted language.

He had her escorted to his ship by a full dozen British marines not trusting the Spanish to take this particular defeat lying down – the gossip over this would haunt him for months. But if he could do anything he could take Elizabeth home and try and talk some sense into her. Raise a baby at sea – she could have a perfectly settled establishment in Port Royal with her inheritance.

She was gone when he got back to the ship of course, despite the guard and the fact they had locked her in the cabin. She’s used his bedsheets and the window. Of course.  The trick had served her well in the past – why change it.

But she had also left him the Spanish log book she’d stolen minus a few ripped page – the relevant supply lines he assumed and inscribed it.

‘ _Dearest James_

_Thank you as always for coming to my rescue – I promise I have not escalated the end of the peace – the Spanish are hiding half a dozen galleons at Port au Prince – waiting their opportune moment._

_Elizabeth’_

James had not so much as thought of the peace and how he might have hampered it by giving Elizabeth her way – if he had the note might have been a relief. Instead, he only felt like she had played him for a fool all over again. And worse it almost seemed worth it for the memory of the night with her.

 

 


	2. II - An escape at Sea

James had just about gotten used to the whispers. He had reported both the Spanish log book and the Spanish warships Elizabeth had told him of to his superiors and this had allowed the Navy to catch the ships at Port au prince completely unaware when they attacked. James had been awarded command of the small fleet given it had been his intelligence.

Diplomatic niceties had been observed of course and he had under both orders and duress written a detailed report describing the sinking of two French two decked 80 gun war ships and four 74’s ‘disguised’ as Spanish Galleons. It had galled him to sign his name to a pack of lies that made it seem he could not tell one nation’s ships from another. But it had eked another month of peace out from the Spanish due to their diplomat’s reluctance to name the Admiralty Board liars. Eventually though the cease fire had broken down and now the war was being fought on two fronts - but it was not the surprise the Spanish had intended it to be and thus far casualties had been minimal. 

Worse still, there were even rumours he would be knighted for his part in exposing the Spanish plot thought it would never be named so publically and he could only hope that was just the usual gossip getting ahead of itself.

It was not the only thing whispered about him. The tales of Nassau and his rescue of the mysterious Spanish lady had only increased the longer they were at sea. It was different in every Port he docked in and even the sailors of the _Reliant_ gossiped near constantly no matter how the officers admonished them.

It had grown into a tale where she had thrown herself on his mercy and it had been he who had burst into the Spanish captain’s room at night and caught him in the act of abusing the lady and alternatively duelled him in the Governor’s hall or thrashed him within an inch of his life.

 

Even the Admiralty board thought nothing of raising the subject with him so impressed with the intelligence that they openly asked if he did have a Spanish agent for a mistress. James was tired of denying it. After all, it was not as if he would see Elizabeth again or expect further intelligence from her if he did.

It was worse when his officers try to cheer him – Lieutenant Groves sidling up on deck to point out that it could be worse. “At least no-one is gossiping you have a pirate for a mistress,” Theo said carelessly. James glared at him. Of course, Groves had recognised her. “Sir,” Theo added belatedly.

At least he hadn’t said anything to anyone else. Or so James hoped. Groves was not known to be circumspect. “That will be all Lieutenant,” James said moodily going to his cabin to plot their next course. He spent so much time doing this that the sailors had begun to theorise that the escape had been faked and he still had Elizabeth concealed in there.

James had rarely been so ill tempered – perhaps in Tortuga but that period of his life was mostly a blur anyway. He could not imagine being in more of a foul mood with the world. He was beyond certain there were no further schemes of Elizabeth that would require him and no reason he would see her unless his nightmares came true and he was forced to see her face the gallows.

Yet he could not help thinking of her – not since the night they spent together. He dreamed of that night so often it had almost taken on the misty unreal feeling of a dream. The weight of her in his arms, the scent of her hair, the taste of her mouth. Every detail of that night. The way Elizabeth had laughed at him and then kissed him when he asked if she was _certain_. The sounds she had made during. He woke often wishing she was there with him. Though he told himself he should wish that he had been able to talk sense into her, to bring her home and keep her safe even if she hated him for it. She would be heavily pregnant by now and he could only hope she was safe on land with the midwife she had tempted away from Nassau.

 

It was not a day later that that particular hope was dashed. Of course, James should have known better than to expect any sense from her and when sail ho was called and he came up on deck and looked through the glass he almost felt sick at the sign of the Chinese junk.

He recognised it at once even from a distance as the ship he had once fired upon when holding command of the Dutchman, however nominal that command had been. It’s lines were distinct even amongst oriental ships. Sao Feng had spent no expense on his flag ship before he had bequeathed it, Elizabeth. And of course, it had become especially notorious of late – Elizabeth had used the intelligence she stole from the Spanish effectively and had plagued their shipping.

“Lieutenant Groves,” he said quietly. “A pursuit if you please.” The lieutenant nodded and stepped up into place to give the necessary order. James only managed the entire process by maintaining an air of detachment. He could try and convince himself Elizabeth might not be aboard but he could not fool himself. She had spoken briefly of her pride in being a Captain and the capabilities of the _Empress_ that night. If it was this far out – she was aboard. If she had been in Shipwreck Cove the ship would have stayed close to home.

 

The pursuit lasted the best part of a day. The _Empress_ was smaller and faster, of course, but the wind was against them and the gap closed slowly. In fact, James, could not understand why they kept to their course. Chinese ships often had a much more flexible system of sails and he was sure the _Empress_ , in particular, did not _have_ to struggle to sail into the wind.

The _Empress_ was nearly within range of the long nines and James feeling chilled to the bone at the thought of firing on Elizabeth again – he could not claim he was unknowing this time. And though she had taken this chance willingly by crewing a pirate ship, James' vein’s felt like ice and though he could deed the attack to Groves as he had the pursuit that was nothing more than rank cowardice and would not make him any less responsible. But then before James was forced to give that order, a second set of sails were spotted and all at once Elizabeth’s plan became obvious. The lingering pursuit – she must have known where the Spanish were. The great red cross emblazoned across the sails marking that second ship as a target of much greater priority to the Navy than even a known pirate – James had not identified the _Empress_ and doubted anyone else aboard could – until he did they were suspected pirates. As soon as the _Reliant_ had changed her course the _Empress_ had finally maneuvered their sails, slotting them close to their lines and letting them sail into the wind with ease and the junk easily picked up speed.  If they had done so earlier they would have lost the _Reliant_ long ago, James knew, and then there would have been no encounter with the Spanish ship.

They had been led here on purpose, James realised. No doubt the Spanish ship was a pirate hunter and they would no doubt be doing the pirates a favour. James took up the glass again to look over to the _Empress_.  Something he had deliberately not done since the ship had been spotted. Elizabeth stood on the poop deck – the highest point and lowered her own glass – she must have seen him.  There was no mistaking her pregnancy now – for all the distance between them and the small figure she made in the glass – she wore a Chinese coat that did not hide the swell of her belly at all. Her hand fluttered in his direction and then she turned away as the junk moved further out of the _Reliant’s_ range. It was only belatedly that James realised she had blown him a kiss and he turned his full attention to the pursuit of the Spanish ship. If he could bring in a prize no doubt that would mitigate a report of letting a notorious pirate slip his grasp.

 

Of course, it did mitigate that somewhat. The pirates of the brethren court were not the Admiralty’s priority – not while they were focussing on Spanish shipping so thoroughly. And taking the Spanish third rate also earned Theo Groves his step – James could not help but hope that Groves would realise just whose debt this made him in and help him keep his mouth shut for once. The prize money and the hopes of keeping Groves quiet about Elizabeth’s identity might have made the day of agonised consideration about whether he could fire on Elizabeth’s ship worth it. If not for one small detail. His ability to locate the Spanish fleet’s answer to the Pirates that plagued them on the open ocean on a calm day had made the Admiralty even more convinced James had his own source of Spanish intelligence. And now he was being summoned back to Port Royal to provide details of it.


	3. An escape from Gravidity

James was allotted a whole night and a day to himself before he had to report to the Admiralty once he arrived home in Port Royal. He went home and considered getting thoroughly drunk. But he found his home in an uproar, his housekeeper, Mrs Clark had her nose distinctly out of joint for reasons she would not raise and when he went to change and ring for a bath, he discovered the reason why. Asleep in his bed was Elizabeth Swann.

She looked uncomfortable even in sleep and he could see why – the swell of her belly was huge now. Elizabeth had kicked off all the covers and was wearing a night gown that left little to the imagination. Her darkened hair was fanned out across his pillows and he could see that the golden colour that haunted his dreams had grown in at the roots.

“Elizabeth,” he said quietly touching her arm and feeling a flare of panic. What was she doing here? She was bound to be recognised even with the darkened hair – everyone here knew her.  

 

Elizabeth stirred and blinked up at James before bestowing a tired smile on him that made his heart clench. “You are finally home,” she said sitting up a little and struggling so that James immediately went to her aid. “I was starting to worry the Spanish got the better of you.” James was distracted from his concern by the ludicrous nature of that statement. The Spanish ship had been a third rate – to increase their chances of keeping up with pirates – as such it had been seriously outgunned and Elizabeth would, of course, have known that. But his distraction was only momentary. “Elizabeth, you cannot be here,” he said fiercely. “There is a price on your head.”

“I admit it is less than ideal,” Elizabeth said, stretching a little perfectly comfortable in his bed it seemed. “But the price is for Elizabeth Swann and while I cannot claim _Isabel_ has attracted no attention it is not quite the same kind. I have had to drop Cisne as a surname of course but that was more for you than anything. But Isabel Rey has a nice ring to it.”

James could not be amused by her alias’s now. Not when she was putting herself in such danger. “You cannot expect that to last,” James said desperately. “While you are confined perhaps – but people know you here.”

 

 “Nonsense,” Elizabeth said briskly. “Since Admiral Bellamy had that apoplexy last year the new port Admiral – Knowles, is it? He doesn’t know me from Adam.” She paused. “Or Eve as it were.”

Elizabeth left unsaid that there had been an unusual turnover of officers in the Caribbean thanks to Cutler Beckett’s machinations – the man had no grasp of military strategy. He had not thought he needed to when he had controlled the Dutchman. “And I shall hardly be in polite society – ever if I were not in this condition I do not believe being your mistress would attract invites.” James flushed and she suddenly seemed to soften. “I am sorry,” she said. “I promised I have not been too incriminating in my declarations.”

“What?” James said blankly suddenly confused.

“I have been questioned twice during my confinement,” Elizabeth said in a matter of fact tone. “The usual niceties do not apply to suspected Spanish intelligencers. I have assured them I am merely a helpless woman who threw myself on your mercy – they are not entirely convinced. But my condition seems to help – they seem to think while the Spanish would not hesitate to use seduction as a technique they might quibble at employing – what was the term they used? A mare so close to foaling.”

 

James swallowed. He would be having _word_ s with Admiral Knowles. “What have you told them?”

“Much the same as I said in Nassau,” Elizabeth said. “That I was ill used by Captain González and I appealed to you for help. That I gave you that log book in exchange. As well as used my own personal method of persuasion. Half of them had the cheek to blush – when they were the ones questioning me. And of course, I could now add that I feared for the health of my child – Captain González it turns out has a very poor reputation indeed. His father in law is governor of Puerto Rico and his mistresses have a habit of vanishing when his wife gets wind of them.”

James only felt a chill of fear that that was the man she had chosen to be so close to and then make an enemy of. And he could not say so because she would no doubt laugh – the man resented Isabel who did not even exist and he was forced to push that thought aside and cut back to the heart of the matter. “But why come here at all?” He could not understand why she would take the risk – now of all times.

 

“The midwife,” Elizabeth said. “Rose, she was called, we lost her to Yellow Jack. There was an outbreak in Nassau not long after we left. She must have already been exposed. I had left her to settle in and then when I took the Empress went back to Shipwreck Cove because it was close to my time she was already gone.” There was a regretful note there in her voice and James could not help but comfort her.

“She may have fared no better in Nassau,” he said quietly.

“No,” Elizabeth said. “I suppose not. But the closest the cove has to a midwife now is Mistress Ching and she was halfway back to Canton and so I was forced to return to civilisation. Again.” She sounded most displeased about this. “And I am so ready for the baby to be _here,_ ” she said sounding tired. “The little madam never gives me a minute’s peace.” James did not understand at first but then Elizabeth took his hand and placed it against the swell of her belly where it seemed all variety of activity was taking place. At first just a slow steady push against his hand and then a more firm jolt – a kick he realised and then a rapid series of shifts before there was a pause.

“She seems strong,” James said taking Elizabeth’s cue, “though quite restless. Traits I can only say she comes by honestly.” He paused. “Are you quite sure it’s a girl?” There was as far as he knew no way of being certain but many women claimed to know and he was hardly in a position to dispute such feminine knowledge.

Elizabeth gave him a tired smile. “Rose and Mrs Miller in town have both told me all the movement means it more likely it is a boy,” she said. “They are apparently more troublesome to carry. But I do not see why a girl could not be just as determined to make her presence felt.”

“Indeed,” James said. Then he dared to brush a kiss to her forehead. He could at least be relieved she had seen the midwife here rather than waiting for her travails to start. “You should rest,” he said. “I will deal with Admiral Knowles.”

It disturbed him more than he could say when she did not so much as argue and did, in fact, curl up and fall into a dead sleep despite the activity of the child within her.

 

* * *

James now knew why Mrs Clark was so outraged and wondered what Elizabeth had said to convince her – he did not wonder long. The letter Elizabeth had used had been left rather pointedly on his desk in the study. If he had not known better he would have sworn it was in his own hand. Right down to the signature. It even sounded like a letter he would write. The right mix of instruction and request that he would use to keep Mrs Clark onside. He put the note down and was about to go out to have words with Admiral Knowles when a cry from upstairs had him rush to Elizabeth’s side taking the stairs two or three at a time.

Elizabeth was curled up his bed clutching her belly her face taught with pain. “I changed my mind,” she said when she saw him. “I am not ready.” James stood there feeling utterly useless – which of course he was.

“You have always been ready for anything,” he offered tentatively which did not, in fact, help as Elizabeth turned her temper on him.

“Oh, what would you know,” Elizabeth said and then pressed her face into her hands and let out a series of oaths that James found impressively creative. And then she turned to glare at him. “Christ James, what are you fucking waiting for – send someone for the midwife. Unless you plan to deliver this baby yourself.”

 

James did as he was told sending the youngest housemaid for Mrs Miller at once. He wondered then if he should leave Elizabeth be – he could do nothing to help her but he could not do it. He could not leave her alone and in pain – if it comforted her to chastise him then he would offer her that comfort.

When he went back in the room Elizabeth was out of bed and pacing – that could not be healthy now could it. She looked a little wild around the eyes and he helped her back to bed which only made her more ill-tempered and generated what he was sure was further abuse but as his Spanish was poor and his Chinese none existent it was not as if he could swear to it.

“James, can I ask you something?” she said suddenly – James had been certain she was going to swear at him again let alone ask his permission for anything.

“I am quite certain I could not stop you,” he said, brushing a bit of her hair out of her face.

“There are no guarantees with childbirth,” Elizabeth said and James had been trying desperately not to think of that. “If I do not make it – will you look after her?” Elizabeth said. “I know it sounds morbid but I am not unaware of the dangers. I’ve written a will naming you guardian – just in case.”

“You will be fine,” James said because he could not conceive of a world where she was not.

“James please,” Elizabeth said suddenly – staring at him her eyes wide and suddenly vulnerable with pain and worry and he could not bear that.

“You will be fine,” James said again. “But I would be honoured to be guardian to your child.”

And then the midwife arrived and James was firmly banished from his own bedroom to spend the night pacing and listening to Elizabeth cry and curse and howl in pain that only made him hate Turner more for leaving her to do this alone.

The house went quiet just before dawn and James felt like he was holding his breath until he heard the cry of a child.

His relief was short lived as the maids passed him with blood soaked sheets and downcast faces and no-one told him anything. Eventually, the midwife came to him holding a small stirring bundle. “A healthy boy,” she said cautiously. James wondered for a moment what Elizabeth had told the midwife about his relation to the child. He peered down at the baby – he was red and squished and resembled neither Elizabeth or Mr Turner.

“And his mother?” James asked taking a step back – he did not dare touch such a new infant – he looked extraordinarily fragile. The midwife looked sombre then and James felt ill.

“Senora Rey is very weak,” she said. “But she managed to nurse him. That’s a good sign. And she does not want a wet nurse so she is well enough to make a rod for her own back.”

James exhaled, flooded with relief and a little amused at the midwife’s tone. “Perhaps you should take the child back to her.” He said. He wasn’t sure Elizabeth would want him out of her sight.

It was hours more before James was admitted to see mother and child. Elizabeth looked pale and more tired than he could imagine. Yet he also thought happier than he had ever seen her.

“Thank god that is over,” she said with feeling. “And it was a troublesome boy after all!” This was accompanied by the brightest smile James had ever seen from her and for a moment he was as dazzled as if he had looked straight into the sun.

“Well,” he said carefully, “he is yours after all.” Elizabeth laughed and then looked down at the child.

“Thank you for your help,” she said. “I told the Admiralty you had said you would set me up in the Colonies in exchange for the log book I stole. We will be out of your hair soon enough.”

James tried not to let her see how hard that news hit him, she had made it clear that she had only come back to have access to a midwife and of course the longer she stayed the more danger she was in. But it hit him – he did not want her to leave and he counted himself fortunate she was entirely enamoured with the baby in her arms. If she had looked at him, she would have read it in his face in an instant. “You must not go to sea before you are recovered,” James said. “I will deal with the Admiralty. There is no rush.” As if him saying it could make it true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - any feedback gratefully received.


End file.
